


all he wants to do is party with his pretty baby

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this is... idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even and Isak attend Even's very first movie's premiere.





	all he wants to do is party with his pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is very bad and was written so fast its trash but henjei physically forced my hand!!!!!!
> 
> title from cola by lana

“Ev,” Isak whines, pushing his ass back against Even’s hands. He buries his face in his own folded arms, pressing his forehead against the cool counter next to the bathroom sink.

“You know, I can’t believe you, Isak,” Even says, yanking Isak’s dress pants and underwear down so that his ass is exposed. “Seriously, dragging me to the toilet during the premiere of my own fucking movie because you’re horny.”

Isak nods, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Even just– Even just looks _so good_ tonight, with his hair done up and his black suit flattering his body so well, making him look big and important. Powerful. And he is important and powerful. This is _his_ movie premiere, everyone is here for him, for something he accomplished. It just does things to Isak.

“I’m sorry,” Isak mumbles into his arms, wiggling his ass in Even’s hands.

Even sighs, running a hand over Isak’s skin. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that? People are probably already wondering where I am.”

Isak hums happily as he hears Even drop to his knees behind him, knowing what’s coming. Even spreads Isak’s ass cheeks apart and fits his mouth between them. Isak gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back as Even licks around his rim.

Even moans quietly into Isak’s hole, and Isak shivers at the thought that Even is just as affected by this as he is. That he’s hard in his expensive designer pants. Even presses sloppy, sucking kisses to Isak’s rim before spreading him further apart with his thumbs and forcing his tongue inside.

"Oh god, oh god,” Isak moans, his knees nearly giving out.

Even pulls his tongue out right away and Isak almost feels like crying. “Keep it down, fuck, Isak.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Isak mumbles, feeling chastised.

Even swears under his breath and gets back to it, pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle until he’s prodding it around inside Isak’s hole. It’s not long until he’s fitting a finger in alongside his tongue, thrusting in and out until he finds Isak’s prostate.

Isak mewls, biting into his own hand to stop from projecting the noise out into the lobby. “Fuck, Even– Oh god.”

Even groans into Isak’s skin, pulling off and pointing his tongue before running it all around Isak’s rim. “Shh baby, quiet.”

Isak nods and tries to smother his moans with his arms as best as he can, while Even adds another finger, fucking them in and curling them until Isak feels like his legs might actually give out and he has to focus all of his energy on not screaming.

Eventually, even that fails, and Isak starts to let out soft moans every time Even thrusts his fingers inside, gripping onto the edges of the counter like he'll die if he lets go. “I think I’m– oh, fuck. I’m gonna come–”

“Wait,” Even mumbles, his tongue flicking out to tease Isak again before he continues, “I don’t want you coming and ruining that suit for everyone to see.”

What the fuck, is Even going to leave him like this, then? Isak thinks he might cry. “But– what–”

“Shh,” Even shushes him, his fingers slowing down to keep Isak off the edge. “Just make sure you catch all of it in your hand, baby.”

Oh, thank god. “Yeah,” Isak mumbles, detaching one of his hands from its death grip on the counter until he’s cupping it around the head of his cock. “I– okay.”

He can feel Even smile against his ass cheek before he’s leaning back in, speeding his fingers back up as he fits his tongue in between them, lapping at Isak’s spit-wet hole.

It’s not long at all before Isak’s legs are shaking violently, he can feel his orgasm building up from the attention to his prostate. “I’m gonna come, Even, I’m gonna–”

Even groans into his hole, crooking his fingers deeper and harder, and Isak cries out helplessly as he starts to come, trying to make sure none of it drips onto his suit as his cock spurts and twitches. Even keeps eating him out ruthlessly, drawing Isak’s orgasm out until his whole body is quivering and he’s drawing out his other hand to try and push Even’s head away from his hole.

Finally, Even pulls away, before pulling his fingers out too and pressing a sweet final kiss to Isak’s hole once he’s finished. Isak just stays like that, bent over the counter top, panting as he tries to regain his bearings.

“Better, sweetheart?” Even asks, coming next to Isak to wash his hands in the sink. Isak just nods, bringing up the hand that caught all of his come and rinsing it off under the water as well.

Isak straightens up from the counter and pulls up his dress pants. He looks pointedly at Even’s crotch. “Do you want me to…?” 

“No time,” Even says regretfully, adjusting himself. 

“You sure? You know I can be very quick,” Isak says, placing his hand on Even’s cock through his trousers.

Even looks like he’s contemplating it so Isak decides to make the decision easier on him by sinking to his knees in one smooth movement. Even doesn’t tell him no so Isak instantly moves to the zipper, tugging it down, before he slips a hand in to pull out Even’s warm, hard cock. 

He licks at the rip for just a few short seconds, then, with the determination at heart to make this quick, he lunges forward, hand coming up to rest at Even’s thighs as he takes his cock into his mouth is one brisk movement, letting the tip caress the back of his throat. He hears Even let out a quiet “fuck” above him.

He pulls off, lets the head slip from his lips, then with a deep breath, he takes it in all the way again, eyes starting to water, lips a shiny, wet red. One of Even’s hands come down to touch his cheek, feel the outline of his cock inside, Isak lifts his eyes upwards to look at Even and moans because Even looks so amazed. As if he never gets used to Isak doing this, taking him so well and so beautifully. 

He pulls out once more, hand going back to rub the base and he kisses the tip. “You can fuck my mouth, Ev,” Isak says. “You’ll come faster.”

Even curses again and a hand comes down to grip at Isak’s hair. Isak takes Even back into his mouth and feels that hand pull him in, drown him with demand. 

Even carefully, but surely, makes Isak take his entire cock in one go, lets it sit inside for a second as Isak blinks rapidly in effort, before pulling out just to tug Isak back in. 

He fucks Isak’s mouth with intensity, pushes him and pushes him till the tears fall and saliva dribbles out his mouth, but pulls him back right before he has to stop, lets him breathe right when he thinks it's too much. It isn’t long until Even is panting out, “close.”

Isak swallows and moans around him and that’s what does it. He pushes into Isak two more times before he’s grunting quietly and coming down his throat. Isak swallows all of him, sucks him clean, then pulls off and neatly tucks Even’s cock back into his designer trousers.

Isak takes a second to settle his breathing, but eventually straightens up and fixes his wild curls in the mirror – at least, he attempts to – as Even uses some of the complimentary mouthwash from the basket of toiletries sitting next to the sink, before handing Isak some.

“Jesus,” Even mumbles once they’re both presentable again, “I’m the most unprofessional director ever.”

Isak smiles happily, patting Even’s chest. “But you’re the best, so you can afford it.”

Even smiles back at him before taking his hand and leading them out of the bathroom. Isak can’t wipe the stupid smile off of his face for the rest of the premiere, loving Even’s hold on his waist as he does interviews and glows and shows off his arm candy.


End file.
